


sleep

by chingus



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingus/pseuds/chingus
Summary: sasuke has made a discovery
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> how do we cope with things? by sasusaku. that’s how. 🤠

sakura, sasuke has found, is a restless sleeper.

unconsciously, she would trash around her side of the bed ( _ their bed _ ), as if her body did not know the concept of rest after a hard day’s work. sometimes, she’d stretch her arm so wide it would reach his face. other times, she would throw a leg over him.

the thing is, sasuke is a light sleeper. every small movement or noise could stir him awake in an instant. the first few nights upon this discovery of sakura’s sleeping habit, sasuke barely got a wink of sleep. but he didn’t have the heart to tell that to sakura when every morning he witnessed how the moment she wakes and her bleary eyes focus on him,  _ right next to her in bed _ , her face would light up in that content smile full of love.

waking up to a hand suddenly planted in your face is much better than waking up in a cold sweat caused by nightmares of your past, so sasuke considers this as a minor issue. if this is the sort of problem sasuke would have to face for the rest of his life, he doesn’t mind. after all, sakura’s moving around reminded him that he’s no longer alone. that someone  _ living _ and  _ breathing _ is right next to him, an arm’s reach away.

so that’s what he did. after being unceremoniously woken up by an elbow to his chest, his lone arm reached to enclose around her torso, trapping her arms along and effectively caging her to him. he then lifted his leg and hooked it around hers lest she still finds a way to move about. now, completely enveloping her, sasuke waited for any signs of resistance, but he was only rewarded by a content sigh from sakura. a few heartbeats passed and  _ finally _ he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this follow up as my #sssnippetaday entry on 23 June :D

sakura wakes up to her husband’s warm body tightly embracing hers. his strong arms wrapped around her middle, his long legs hooked around her shorter ones. she can feel his even breathing coming from his chest at her back, a soothing rhythm tempting her to go back to sleep.

she could stay forever like this, she thinks. wrapped protectively in the arms of the man she has loved since forever.

but alas, she needs to go to work.

as gently as she could, she tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but it only made him hold her tighter.

“darling...” she says softly.

“5 more minutes” he rumbles.

how can she say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> well it ain’t much but it’s honest work.... thank u for reading let me know your thotz


End file.
